


Cherry Wine

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Boys Kissing, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing, Song: Cherry Wine (Hozier), Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Yuki kept repeating it to himself. The only reason why he and Kyo had...dome it was because of the Visalia Saki Hanajima had given them.Blood is as rare and as sweet as cherry wine...
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Cherry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Mwynhau :)

Kyo Sohma became a much nicer person when he was drunk. He relaxed, his gaze more soft-focus. His tone less harsh. Yuki oftentimes thought that Kyo had s mouth that could strip paint from the walls. Yuki had once said that opinion aloud. Shigure had gone and bloody stolen it and had put it in one of his books. Yuki was scrolling through his phone one day, and he has seen someone post the "quote" up on social media. It had nearly 57,000 likes. Yuki had thought to himself.

Good on Shigure, then.

Piece of piss.

Kyo laughed. Yuki had just told him all of that.

The two of them were both very drunk on cherry wine. Visalia. It was all Saki Hanajima's fault. She had gotten ill to period cramps, and had vomited what had just been a cup of tea for breakfast all over a hedge in Shigure's front garden. The bottle of wine had been a apology. But Shigure had never even laid eyes on it. Yuki didn't really think Shigure deserved it anyway; well, no, sorry, that had been Kyo's opinion. Yuki had come to agree with it. It wasn't like it could be passed up to Shigure anyway. The bottle wasn't just a ordinary wine bottle.

It was a ten litre sherry tankard that had been scrubbed clean of any residue of the former alcohol, then filled with the Visalia. Kyo had had a look at the bottom of the old sherry bottle.

"My English isn't great...but I think this bottle first was in..." Kyo had squinted at the imprint on the bottom of the glass. "Austria..." 

Yuki had remarked that that figured, but Kyo went ahead and corrected himself.

"No...Transylvania...?" 

Yuki had snorted a laugh. "I don't think Transylvania is actually a real place." He told Kyo.

"Oh, it's from that shithole area of the world, anyway." Kyo responded, his tone quite dreamy. 

"What's the weirdest thing you've ever heard or seen?" Kyo asked Yuki. Yuki thought.

"Something Hanajima said to Honda-san. "And you gazed unafraid the salt from the sea rose"." Yuki answered. Kyo scrunched his nose.

"That woman's a total freak." Kyo opined.

"Yeah, but she's nice to Honda-san, so don't say anything." Yuki told him. Kyo hummed, if somewhat begrudgingly. 

"You know..." He thumbed the bridge of his nose. "I reckon her lot made this stuff." Be pointed to the still reasonably full tankard of Visalia. "That stuff is so strong that you could invite a fucking elephant to a piss-up with this stuff." 

Yuki grinned. He couldn't help it. The humor was dirty, but it worked. And, Kyo was right. That Visalia was lethal.

Shigure was out. Tohru was with Hanajima and Arisa Uotani. The two of them were by themselves in the sitting room. Kyo was lying down on the floor, and Yuki came to lie down beside him there. They spent a long time in silence, before it happened. It wasn't something either of them could help. Yuki was the kindness in the beginning, all those years ago. It was Kyo who had pushed him away out of bitterness and jealousy, and, even fear. That is what Yuki blamed - along with Saki Hanajima's cherry wine - as he leant over and kissed Kyo. 

But when they didn't stop, Yuki knew there was no one to blame but themselves.

His teeth were the fault of why Kyo's lower lip began to bleed. The blood ran down from the soft skin there to his chin.

"You know the weirdest thing I've ever heard? And, no kidding, it came from Hanajima as well." Kyo mumbled, sitting up. He didn't seem very bothered that his lip was bleeding or that he and Yuki had been making out on the floor. His head hung slightly. Yuki realized just that little more infinitely ar his drunk he was, and Kyo definitely was. "Blood is as rare, and as sweet as cherry wine..." 

As Yuki's heart gave dull, thudding beats in his chest, drowning out everything and anything else, his hand curved around Kyo's face and kissed him again, his tongue sliding over the blood had trailed over Kyo's skin, removing any sign that he went as far as that.

_Blood is as rare and as sweet as cherry wine_


End file.
